


Unexpected

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Series: Unintended: Jack & Ianto drabbles [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: Ianto reflects on his relationship with Jack





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that everything has been drabbles recently... I'm still working on the longer stories! :)

What they have is odd, Ianto muses.

His father would throw a fit if he knew.  _ Sleeping with the boss? Whoring yourself out? _

But it’s not like that. Jack’s more than his boss. And he’s more than a part-time shag, he hopes. 

One night and then they’d return to normal. 

Only, it isn’t normal. How can it be? Ianto can’t imagine not waking up next to Jack ever again, not loving Jack or not ignoring (and then falling for) Jack’s ridiculous schemes to get him to come to bed. It’s become... normal. And Ianto’s certain he prefers the new normal.


End file.
